Les Cullen en Bretagne
by Ellarwen
Summary: Et c'est pour cela qu'elle les aimait tant...


**Auteures :** Earwen et Ellana

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Stephanie Meyer.

**Note des auteures :** Petit délire écrit en Bretagne.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Les Cullen à Quiberon**_

« -Trois jours qu'on est confiné, trois jours qu'il fait grand soleil ! J'en ai assez de zapper sur cette fichue télé qui a à peine trente chaînes…et aucune de baseball ! »

Je souriais, amusée par la remarque d'Emmett qui, affalé dans le canapé, ne semblait pas comprendre que la Bretagne avait droit elle aussi à des jours ensoleillés. Pauvre Emmett, lui qui avait dû renoncer à son repas préféré, n'avait même pas la consolation de pouvoir se dépenser à sa guise. Décidément il était un éternel enfant et c'était pour cela que je l'aimais tant…

« - Quatre jours ! Quatre jours à tourner en rond. D'autant que le paysage est magnifique, on ne s'en lasse pas, du vert, du vert et pour changer encore du vert. Vive la Bretagne ! »

Je comprenais l'amertume de Rosalie, ce n'était pas toujours facile pour elle. Les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées lui faisaient porter sur les choses un jugement sarcastique, la rendaient plus mûre aussi. Mais c'est tout cela qui faisait d'elle ma fille aînée. Nous avions toutes deux vu notre rêve voler en éclats et c'était sans doute pour cela que je l'aimais tant…

« - Je surveille les nouveau modèles de la collection automne, l'avenir de Bella, les résultats de matchs pour Emmett, les fluctuations de la bourse sans parler des visions qui viennent d'elle-même. Et avec tout ça comment voulez-vous que mon don reste intact ! Je ne sais même pas quand il va pleuvoir et c'est entièrement de votre faute. Et moi qui avais acheté de beaux cirés ! »

Ah Alice qui a si peu confiance en elle sans son don. Seul Jasper était capable de lui faire réaliser ce que nous pensions tous, qu'elle était une jeune fille formidable. Elle détestait se sentir inutile, cherchait continuellement à aider, et c'était pour cela que je l'aimais tant…

« - Vous vous rendez compte de la pression que vous dégagez ? J'ai déjà déchiré un de mes livres tant je tremblais de colère. C'est déjà assez dur de rester enfermé alors n'en rajoutez pas ! »

Jasper n'avait pas tout à fait tort, ces six jours d'enfermement forcés nous avaient rendus un peu agressifs et même moi, n'ayant pas de don d'empathie, je le sentais. Jasper qui ne voulait jamais déranger, qui gardait tout pour lui et qui ne serait jamais entré dans la famille si Alice ne l'avait poussé. Pourtant au même titre que ses frères et sœurs, je le considérais comme mon fils. Il était toujours si discret et si prévenant et c' était pour cela que je l'aimais tant…

« - Taisez-vous je ne m'entends même plus jouer à cause de vos ronchonnement intérieurs. Cela va faire une semaine que j'ai l'impression que vous mourrez d'ennui. Ce n'est quand même pas la fin du monde, je ne peux même pas faire semblant de ne pas entendre, vous hurlez littéralement votre désespoir en permanence ! »

Edward, mon premier fils, celui qui sait tout sans jamais n'avoir rien demandé. Grâce ou plutôt à cause de son don il connaît toutes les faiblesses humaines, parfois si semblables aux nôtres. Il subit sans jamais rien reprocher, il a toujours fait parti de ma nouvelle vie et sans lui, rien ne serait pareil. Et c'est pour cela que je l'aimais tant…_Je t'aime Edward._ Je pouvais presque le voir sourire en refermant la porte de sa chambre.

Et moi je les regardai, adossée au comptoir de la cuisine. J'ai de la peine pour eux, pour Carlisle aussi qui a tant cherché à leur faire plaisir. L'été à Forks était beaucoup trop ensoleillé et c'est pour cela que Carlisle décida de nous emmener en Bretagne mais le temps n'était pas plus pluvieux. Je détestais les voir comme ça et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour leur rendre leur bonne humeur habituelle.

Le lendemain matin, Carlisle, n'y tenant plus, sortit de son bureau. Il vint s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon sachant que tout le monde comprendrait le message. Cela n'empêcha pas Emmett de juger bon de sonner l'alerte générale :

-RASSEMBLEMENT. REUNION IMINENTE. TOUS LES CULLEN SONT PRIES DE CESSER TOUTE ACTIVITE EN COURS ET DE SE PRESENTER DANS LE SALON. JE REPETE…

-On peut peut-être s'en passer Emmett, tentai-je, amusée.

Un violent « EMMETT ON A COMPRIS » émana des différentes pièces de la maison. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, toute ma petite famille était rassemblée dans le salon. Carlisle prit la parole.

-Je sais que le temps n'est pas idéal mais il faut apprendre à faire avec. J'ai l'impression d'être avec des nouveau-nés incapables de contrôler leurs émotions. Dîtes-vous que rester à Forks n'aurait rien changé, le temps aurait été le même voire pire, et nous n'aurions même pas pu sortir la nuit de peur d'être reconnu. Cette maison n'est pas si mal non ?

Ah mon Carlisle, toujours les mots pour arranger les choses. C'est lui qui a changé ma vie, il a tout construit pour moi, tout fait pour que je sois heureuse, une vie éternelle à ses côtés ne suffira pas à lui prouver mon amour et ma reconnaissance.

-Non ne t'en fais pas la maison est très bien, le rassura Edward, tu as très bien choisi. Esmé n'aurait pas fait meilleur choix.

J'approuvai d'un léger signe de tête.

-C'est juste que cela ne correspond pas à l'image que l'on s'était faite. Mais tout le monde sait que malgré ton expérience, tu ne peux maitriser le temps.

Je souriais, amusée par la remarque d'Alice. Jasper à ses côtés ajouta :

-Tout à fait, excuse-nous de notre mauvaise humeur, nous nous sommes comportés comme des enfants gâtés.

-Et pour le vert, ne t'en fais pas, j'aime beaucoup cette couleur, elle me rappelle Forks, ajouta Rosalie mi-sérieuse mi-ironique.

J'étais soulagée que mes enfants soient si unis. Il ne manquait plus que la blague plus ou moins subtile mais toujours drôle d'Emmett. Mais où était-il d'ailleurs ? Soudain la voix cristalline d'Alice retentit dans la maison comme un cri de victoire.

-Il pleut !

- Ce n'est pas drôle Alice, rétorqua Rose.

-Mais je vous assure, regardez par vous-même.

A cet instant, Emmett surgit dans la maison, un sourire triomphant illuminait son visage.

- Qui a inventé la danse de la pluie que je l'embrasse ?

-Mais Emmett où étais-tu ? s'inquiéta sa femme.

- Dans le jardin évidemment, tu aurais préféré qu'il pleuve dans la maison ?

-Bon finis de discuter on sort, ordonna Alice

Toute ma petite famille leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, et se précipita dehors.


End file.
